The Return
by Lesageroon519
Summary: So, just to, ya know, pass time while I finish To Love a Vimpare. I hope you guys like it!
_**Hey guys! What's up? Sorry that my last story is taking forever! I lost all of my writings and I can't remember what they were ╥**_ _ **﹏╥**_ _ **So I'm gonna start another story just for your guys entertainment! Here we go!**_

 _I don't own any Sonic Characters_

 _All belong to Sega!_

 **Return**

 _Chapter 1_

It was a warm sunny day on the lovely planet Mobius. Wind lightly blew across the grassy fields, twirling around the trees. The warm Summer breeze lightly blew across a blue hedgehog's face as he walked through the park. His eyes were lightly closed and his lips were formed into a smile as he hummed an unfamiliar tune.

"Hm mmmmhmmhmm mmm hmm hmm mmmmhmmmhm mhm hmm."

His emerald eyes reapeared as a butterfly flew around his head. Its colorful red, green and orange wings flapped at a speed that was only familiar to the blue one. The wings came to a slow stop as it settled in a black nose.

"Hey there, lil guy," he said as a small chuckle escaped his throat. The creature lightly fluttered its wings as it took off in flight once again. The azul one smile and closed his eyes as he sat under a shady tree.

Something in the back of his mind appeared and he frowned. His eyes quickly opened as he tilted his head back, looking into the blue sky. "Hm."

"Sooooooniiiiiiic!"

Sonic quickly got up and looked to his left. In the far distant, a pink figure was running towards him. He sighed and looked up at the tree. A slight smirk made its way to his face and he climbed the tree, hiding in the branches.

"Sonic! Where aaarrrreee you!?"

Sonic bit his lip and held his breath as the pink one walked around under the tree. "I could've sworn I saw him here."

Amy frowned and looked at the ground. "Hm?" It was a golden inhibitor ring. "Shadow? Was Shadow here? Is that who I saw?"

Sonic's eyes widened and he panicked. _Crap!_

Amy bent over and picked it up. "No. This is too old." Amy looked off into the distance and frowned. "Why would I think it's Shadow? He's…been gone forever." She giggle happily. "Unless he WAS here!" She smiles and ran off.

When she was out of sight, Sonic hopped down and folded his arms. He stared off into the distant and shook his head. "Great. Now everybody will think that Shadows back." Sonic closed his eyes in frustration. "I gotta get that back. It's mine." He did a single nod ran off into the city.

~(≧∇≦)~

The town was full of Mobians walking around, shopping and talking. Sonic ran through the fellow citizens as he made his way to the yellow kitsune's house. _Tails will know what to do._

Sonic slowed down as he approached the red and blue house. He whistled three times and winked as the yellow one opened the door. "Sonic! Haha, a surprise visit, I see?"

"You bet, lil bro," Sonic said as he walked in the house. He smiles to himself as he looked at Tails. _He's grown up, all right._ It was true. Tails wasn't the small, adorable fox that he once was. He was slightly taller, his eyes were more blue and his voice was deeper, but not by much.

Tails walked to the kitchen as Sonic followed from behind. The yellow one leaned against the fridge as Sonic sat on a chair, kicking his feet up on the wooden table, leaning back in his seat.

"So, what's up?" Tails asked.

Sonic closed his eyes and rocked in his chair. "Just the usual. Running around, exploring new places, being _risky_."

Tails chuckled. "Since when is Sonic the Hedgehog _not_ risky?"

"Good point." Sonic sat there in silence. He stared at the table as he rocked back and forth in his chair. His mouth was set in a line as he thought.

"What's on your mind?"

Sonic looked at Tails and grinned. "What do you mean? Nothing is."

"Sonic." Tails frowned. "I've known you forever. Don't lie."

Sonic chuckled as Tails folded his arms. "It's Shadow, isn't it?"

Sonic went silent and sat properly in his chair. He looked at Tails and sighed. "Do you think he'll ever come back?"

Tails went to the counter and began to make coffee. "It's a logical possibility for him to come back. That is, if he's alive."

Sonic chuckled dryly. "He's the ultimate lifeform. Of course he's alive."

Tails did a nod. He looked at Sonic and saw his lifeless eyes. _Poor Sonic. He has no one to race. He has no one to annoy. He's probably real lonely without Shadow._ "Sonic?"

"Yeah, lil bro?"

Tails walks to the older one and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll run up the machine again. We'll look for him again."

Sonic's ears perked up and he grinned. "Tails, you don't gotta do that."

"If It means you won't fake a smile or a laugh anymore, I'll do it."

"Thank you." Sonic hopped up and ran out of the house. Tails smiled sadly and looked away as he sighed. The truth hurt him. The truth Sonic didn't know about. The truth that GUN didn't tell Amy or Cream, or anyone too ill minded. _I'll just have to use a secret server. They can't know I'm doing this._

 _ **Okay! There it is! Tell me how it is guys! I'll continue chapters if you guys want me too. R &R!**_

 _ **~Sage**_


End file.
